Save me
by Rozi
Summary: Okay, long time since I read Meg's Tonight, but I reread it whilst listening to Save me by Queen, here is the result of C/A shippness and Queen- please enjoy! Fluff warning, but no mention of the L word...


**Save me**

_Rozi_

*** I've just re-read "Tonight tonight" by Meg and I felt inspired. Also I was listening to Queen's "Save me" and I think it's lovely. Queen are the best band in the world… apart from Tenacious D… X-Japan…um… never mind. Anyways, Meg thanks again for the Shippyness Fix, much appreciated. And I don't care repeat DON'T CARE if this sucks, I don't care if some of you heartless bozos don't like soppy shippy fics: live with it. I'm writing this for my amusement and for my amusement only. If you like it then it's an added bonus. Enjoy! ***

(Credit to Terry Pratchett, Queen, especially Brian May and the late Freddie Mercury who was one of the greatest song writers/singers/front-men ever!) 

Carrot sighed and didn't look up "Oh."

"Look, I can't stay and you know I can't, it's not that I…"

She faltered; if she said it then she would never be able to leave. Either Carrot wouldn't let her or she wouldn't have the heart to just pick up her bag and leave. What ever happened to just running with her tail between her legs?

_It started off so well_

_Said we made a perfect pair_

_I clothed myself in your glory and love_

_How I loved you_

_How I cried..._

 "I won't stop you," said Carrot, no expression, no falter "I don't have the right to."

Angua was a little surprised by this "I don't expect you to," she lied. 

Carrot stepped out of the way of the door and said "I'll miss you."

"Yes," said Angua, refusing to meet his gaze, "I will to."

"I hope you have a good journey."

_The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years believed we lived a lie  
I love you till I die_

"What?" She said quietly, her brain catching up with what she heard. 

"I said; I hope you have a good journey, it was nice to have known you."

Now she met his gaze, trying to make some sense of what she just heard. Her expert instincts found no trace of a joke or a double meaning; as usual he had meant every word. 

"Carrot…"

"Yes?"

"You…"

_Save me save me save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me save me save me...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home (author's note: Well, only sometimes naked__…)_

She stopped, she found that quiet often when she spoke to him like this. Her sentences died away when she tried to tell him that she _had to go. _

"I have no choice, it won't work out! I mean, imagine what would happen if we…" she trailed off when she saw that Carrot's expression had not changed, it was completely blank. 

"I understand," he said "honestly, I believe this is for the best."

"But… do you… want me… to…"

She threw her bag to the ground and turned on Carrot, her anger replacing a flood of irritated confusion "For Gods' sake! What in the hells is the _matter with you?!"_

"Wha-" Carrot began.

"You're not trying to stop me! You're just standing there holding the door open for me! Can't you just _react?!"_

Carrot held that face for a moment and said "If I did what good would it do? I can't deny how much I care for you, but if you did stay I know it wouldn't work out. I couldn't bare that to happen."

_The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love?..._

Angua felt like bursting into tears, every muscle in her body, the very fibres of her being knew that he should be trying to stop her! That was how it was supposed to go…

But Carrot didn't like to follow destiny, it followed him.

"You mean it…" she said quietly.

"Of course."

She bite her lip, he would rather never see her again than to let something dreadful happen to either of them, it sounded just like him. Gods! How the hell did I ever fall-

NO! Not going to say it, I'm not that kind! Besides, it wouldn't make a shred of difference.

_I hang my head and advertise_

_A soul for sale or rent_

_I have no heart I'm cold inside_

_I have no real intent_

"Fine… FINE!" She picked up her bag and stormed past him, the world around her clouding up and shimmering. 

Stop me, dammit! All you have to do is say something, anything-

"Goodbye."

-but that. 

_Save me save me save me_

_I can't face this life alone_

_Save me save me save me..._

Angua got to the end of the corridor and felt a choking sob in her throat. This was the last thing she needed! Carrot was right, she had to go; it was so much less painful now than it would be if something happened. 

In theory. 

Why the hell doesn't he try to stop me? He knows! Of course he does! How couldn't he! Do I have to spell it out to him?!

"Carrot! You know that I care for you!" She said, anger dripping from each syllable.

"Yes I do."

"So… can't you just at least try to stop me?!" 

She flung her bag away and sobbed "Please! Stop me for Gods' sake! I don't want to leave, I don't want to have to leave this place and you-"

She clamped her hand over her mouth and cursed. Why the hells did I have to say that? She thought, not daring to look at his face, this is what I wanted wasn't it? I didn't want him to beg me to stay. I just wanted to leave quickly and quietly like I always do… 

But I can't… I want him to stop me, to save me.

_Each night I cry I still believe the lie_

_I love you till I die_

_Save me save me save me_

"I want to, believe me I want to, but I don't want it to end like this-"

"It is ending like this! Why can't I stay and just put it off till tomorrow? I always have to think about the future!"

She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, sobs stifling her every word, "I'm not going anywhere you hear! I'm not moving! I'm not going!"

Carrot embraced her back and said "Don't go then."

_Don't let me face my life alone_

_Save me save me ooh..._

She smiled and blinked back tears "That's all you had to say."

_I'm naked and I'm far from home_

**Le Fini**

_*** There! Done! Nothing to see here! Move away from the area, drop any comments and tributes to the great Queen in the comment box on your way out! FLASH! AAAHHH! ***_


End file.
